Heretofore, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire employing a tread pattern in which the tread portion is provided with a plurality of main grooves extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction (for example, see Patent Document 1). The tread portion includes a tread rubber formed of a cap rubber layer and a base rubber layer.
In this type of tire, in order to achieve both of rolling performance and wear resistance, the thicknesses of the cap rubber layer and the base rubber layer are controlled.
In recent years, indications of tire performance are put into operation in the marketplace. The tire performance includes, for example, rolling performance, low noise performance, wet performance, wear resistance, etc. The improvement of these properties is strongly desired.